


Reborn

by In_the_illusion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_the_illusion/pseuds/In_the_illusion
Summary: Coda to 12x13 and 12x14.. After admitting they were never normal children, boys will hit the road again thinking it was a normal hunt. Things will not be that easy as they will wake up in Alternative Universe with erased memories and there they will learn what it means to be normal.. ( Rated T just in case..)





	Reborn

It was his wish since that cursed day he lost everything in it.He spent his entire childhood wondering how does it feel to have a normal life ?!   
To have a mother waiting at home everyday when he comes from school and to have a father that will learn him everything about life..  
Everything but hunting..

Now with Mary coming back from the dead he thought everything will be prefect, that decades of deprivation were over and that they will make up the time they lost!! 

Unfortunately, his dreams hit a hard rock called *reality* 

And it was even worse than he thought things might be. At first she needed to be more than a mom, so she came back hunting..  
Then she needed a space , so she left *again* with two broken hearts full of sorrow and regret behind her..  
Leaving to continue her path with the people who tortured her younger son till he was apart!!   
And in Dean’s dogma..that was unforgivable sin..

After her leave, Dean locked himself up in his room not responding to desperate attempts that Sam offered to help him going through this..  
He only made his way out when he knew that there was a case and they were going to hit the road again..

The hours they spent on the road were soaked in silence..like the darkness of the night swallowed any words can be said in such situations..

Sam spend his time observing his brother beside doing the research. He tried to start a good conversation between them and he failed over and over..

He saw it in Dean’s eyes..a destructive obsession to get himself on the edge between life and death! A vindictive wish to kill himself and every freaking monster that ruined their life and made them stand at this point with no chance to have a normal life , with no coming back!! 

Everything happened so fast..without them even knowing it was going to happen!!   
It was supposed to be normal thing..maybe a ghost or a lake monster, either ways it wasn’t something that they haven’t dealt with it before.

Observing the lake was the first step and it was the last..  
The woody bridge - that seemed to be good as new - made its way down like he had same suicidal wish the man standing on it has..

Their warm bodies were now hugged by the cold water..  
The darkness was filled by the continuous calls for each other until there was no more them..

They tried death a thousand times to know how does it taste..and whatever what was happening to them it wasn’t death..  
Maybe like sinking but without being suffocated..like drowning deep down in a peaceful darkness !! 

Dean kept fighting, trying to reach the dull light which continued to disappear..  
Even without words coming out from his throat, his lips kept drawing Sam’s name..  
He kept trying until every muscle in his body relaxed and the light at the end of that deep hole faded away!!

Sam tried as well..his long legs moved violently as he tried to reach the surface. But then it was time to give up..the burden he carried in his soul for all that years was - somehow- fading away!   
The pain he felt since he learnet to spell his name was now vanishing like it never was..  
All that memories his brain used to recall at every end weren’t there anymore..  
Like he was going to Reborn..

Reborn in a life where being Sam Winchester doesn’t mean being a monster!! Where being a Winchester doesn’t mean you have to sacrifice..


End file.
